The Five Senses
by Vampire Demon Girl
Summary: A new group of perfectly engineered bird kids have asked Max's flock for help. That's all i can say at the moment, story is better than summary.


**Chapter 1**

Six hooded figures stood at the edge of a cliff looking down. All of them were tall for their age and had brown cloaks over them. The one in the front looked back and nodded at the rest and nodded, jumping off of the cliff. The rest followed and they free fell for a few moments before moving their cloaks and spreading their wings. They flew as a flock of birds would in a total v formation. In the front a girl with cherry red hair and golden eyes was constantly looking back at the other five. There were three boys and two other girls. Up ahead were six other people with wings. The girl in the front smiled. They had been looking for Max's flock for some time and they finally caught up to them.

"Stay back here and land when I do," the girl in the front ordered. The rest nodded as she flew higher into the clouds above. Clouds were wet and cold, but it didn't matter. She flew in clouds all the time to avoid people from below. The water stung her super sensitive skin and eyes, but eventually she was directly above Max. She came down on her and kicked her in the back between her wings. Max fell slightly and the other five came at the redhead head on. They tried punching and kicking at her, but she dodged it all.

"Who the hell are you?!" one of the boys shouted. Fang was his name. The redhead winced and covered her ears. Having heightened senses sucked. One of the cloaked boys came and grabbed the redhead causing her to yelp.

"What were you thinking?" he whispered. The redhead didn't answer and the cloaked boy ran a fingernail lightly over the skin of her arm. The redhead bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out. Even the slightest touch was torture. "Well?"

"It pisses me off that these are the ones that are so special yet we're more advanced than them. Please let me go," she wailed. The cloaked boy nodded and let her go.

"Cover your ears," he commanded. She nodded and did as she was told. "We're landing here." The boy's tone was only conversational, but the others in the back understood. They went to the bottom of the canyon and waited. "Max, we would like an audience with you. I apologize for my friend here, she's a little sensitive." The redhead glared as she landed. Max didn't know what to make of it, but Angel was already heading towards the ground.

"Angel!" Max yelled. She went towards her with the rest of the flock and they landed on the ground. "Why are we on the ground?"

"Because these people need our help," she replied.

"And who was the one that kicked me in the back?" Max asked crossing her arms. She looked at the six figures in front of her. The redhead was in front looking strained. "What's your problem?"

"We are six of the first bird experiments from the School. I'm Cherry, the one who stopped me is Bain, the tallest one is Devil, the next boy is Cain, the girl on the right is Hope and the last one is Fate," Cherry explained. "I'm sorry for earlier, I get frustrated sometimes."

"That's for sure!" Fang yelled. Cherry and Fate covered their ears in pain.

"Hush your voice Fang, all of us are sensitive to different aspects of the five senses because they're heightened to the extreme. I'm sensitive to them all, Fate is sensitive to sound, Bain is sight sensitive, Devil is sensitive to touch, Cain is sensitive to taste, and Hope is sensitive to smell." The flock looked at this new group with curiosity and shock. "We're all hunted by the Erasers and we can't fight them. They use our senses against us and we can't keep running much longer."

"Why should we help you?" Max asked in hushed anger.

"You have to understand, if we had a choice we wouldn't have asked a bunch of kids to help us. All of us are seventeen and capable of taking care of ourselves except for the fact of our senses. If you help us we can more than likely help you. You see far and have great night vision, but it's nothing compared to Cherry's or mine. Fate and Cherry could hear a car starting two states away. Cain, Dev, and Hope may not be useful out here, but in the city, which we avoid for obvious reasons, they're the best thing to have." Bain's little speech didn't help convince them, but other events will.

**A/N: Okay, so it's a little fast, confusing, and kinda dumb, but it's going to get better. I think. Tell me what you think.**

**-VDG **


End file.
